Unexpected Surprises Bad Timing
by Steve'sGirl0829
Summary: It was always Natasha's and Clint's understanding that the birth of their unborn son was going to be done in the hospital wing of SHIELD headquarters by Bruce Banner. Not in a broken down elevator of the compound and the person delivering the baby is none other than Steve Roger. This will sure be a story to tell the kid when he's older… Nat/Clint. Sorry no Steve/Tony!
1. Chapter 1

It was always Natasha's and Clint's understanding that the birth of their unborn son was going to be done in the hospital wing of SHIELD by Bruce Banner. Not in a broken down elevator of the SHIELD's headquarters and the person delivering the baby is none other than Steven Roger.

Natasha didn't really have a choice because she inexperienced when it came to child bearing and stuck with one man who knew what he was doing while the other was being a huge pain in the ass.

This will sure be a story to tell the kid when he's older…

.

.

She sighs heavily throwing her body against the back of the couch. She glances over and sees her sigh had made no impact.

She did it again. She saw that she got a small smile as a result.

So she did it again. Finally, two blue eyes flicked up towards her, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes Natasha? Is there something you need?"

Natasha groaned irritably, sitting up straighter. "No, I'm just bored and uncomfortable and fat. Also hungry." She adds as an afterthought.

He laughed and shook his head, "Well I can do something about your hunger and, possible, make you less uncomfortable. What would you like?"

She got excited, "A big bowl of chocolate ice cream, smothered in honey, sprinkles and whip cream with a side of pickles."

He shook his head and put down his sketchbook, "Yes ma'am. Anything else?"

"No, but thank you Steve!" She yelled as he walked away.

Looking around, she finds the remote sitting at the edge of the coffee table and groans loudly. "Great, just great." She muttered, lifting her butt up slightly to shift towards the edge of the cushion. A quick glance around tells her no one will be coming to help her so she shifts a little more and stretches to grab the remote. It's only a few centimeters within her reach. Maybe if she just reached out a little more and shifted her body towards the left, she could just… touch…

"What are you doing?"

Startled, she jumps and what little part of her body was on the couch slips. Her back arches and she lands painfully on her knees. Her hands shoot out to brace herself on the coffee table. Almost immediately, pain strikes in Natasha's lower stomach. She yelps, a hand coming to rest on her stomach.

"Holy crap!" Tony rushes to her side and grabs onto her arm. "Natasha, are you okay?"

"Tony, what happened?" Steve asked running out of the kitchen.

Before Tony could say anything, Natasha reached and punched him in the groin. Tony's eyes widen and he falls forward until he is on his knees. "That was for scaring me." She grabs onto Steve's outstretched hand and maneuvers her back onto the couch

"Natasha are you alright?" Steve asks with real concern in his eyes.

Natasha glares at Tony and gives Steve a sweet smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just trying to reach for the remote and he scared the crap out of me."

His eyebrows furrow and his voice softens, "Are you sure? I saw you grab your stomach."

She nods, kicking Tony in the side. "Hand me the remote." She demands. Rolling his eyes, he tosses the remote carelessly and crawls his way onto the couch. "I'm fine, but do you have my ice cream?"

Thor's laugh is heard from the kitchen and he comes out carrying a plated filled with pop tarts and Natasha's ice cream. "Is this what you are looking for?"

Steve shrugged and grabbed it from him before handing it to Natasha. "I heard Tony yell and I ran." Sitting back down in his spot, he grabs his sketchbook and continues whatever he was doing. Subconsciously, Natasha kicks her legs up and places them on his lap as she flips through channels. Tony frowns and lays his head on the sofa arm, extending his legs and putting them on Steve's lap as well. Steve stops his drawing, looks at the two extra legs on his lap and raises an eyebrow at Tony. "Excuse me?" He asks.

Tony points a finger at Natasha. "She's doing it!"

"Yeah, but are you 9 months pregnant?" Tony frowns and Natasha laughs kicking his feet off of Steve taking up all the space. However, her laughter is abruptly stopped, she is stopped by the pain again.

"Ah!" She sits up in her seat and places both hands on her stomach. Breathing heavily, eye brows creased, she stares down at her stomach curiously.

Steve's eyes follow her gaze and he grabs one of her hands. "Natasha, are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should go to the hospital." Steve says concern evident in his voice.

She shakes her head and sits up taking her legs off Steve. "I-I… I don't think so. My water hasn't broken yet." Rather than her voice becoming panic, it holds a sense of curiosity and calmness.

Tony sits up and pulls out his phone. "Just because your water didn't break, doesn't mean you're not in labor. I'm calling Fury."

"Do you possibly think the child inside was startled from your fall?" Thor proposes to keep Natasha calm as he sees her start to panic. "Probably nothing to worry about Ms. Romanoff, the child must want out." Natasha nods her head and leans into the couch grabbing onto Steve's hand tighter.

She shakes her head, "I don't know, these don't feel like regular kicks. These are different. Stronger." She looks at Steve, "Where's Clint?"

"Fury called him in while you were sleeping."

Natasha sighed loudly before tensing up, her hands gripping Steve's wrist. "These definitely…" she breathes, "aren't kicks."

"Jarvis contact Bruce tell him we are on our way to the hospital." Natasha looks up at him with an eye brow raised. He nods "I don't want to take the chance… Jarvis?" He repeats when the AI doesn't respond.

"Just contacted him Mr. Rogers. Dr. Banner is preparing the hospital as we speak. Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner needs you to bring Mrs. Romanoff to the hospital wing of SHIELD at once along with Captain Rogers, and Mr. Odinson."

Tony places the phone away from his ear, "Happy is downstairs with the car and Pepper ran to grab the hospital bag. We just have to get Red down there." He looks at her, "Can you walk?"

She nods and starts to stand, but a moment later she shakes her head. "Holy crap!" Her knees buckle and she almost collapses back on the floor when Tony and Steve grab a hold of her arm. "I think walking just became a whole lot harder. This is progressing way to fast; Bruce said it should be a couple of hours."

Pepper runs out of the elevator and into the common room, a bag slung over her shoulder. Quickly passing it off to Tony, she grabs a hold of Natasha's upper arm and smiles reassuringly, "Come on we've got to go. We've got a baby to deliver." She helps Steve get Natasha to her feet and takes her out of the tower. Downstairs a car waits with Happy in the driver's side and once all the passengers are seated he's speeding down the freeway towards SHIELD headquarters.

.

.

.

All the Avengers runs inside the compound to find Fury standing there waiting for them. "Dr. Banner is upstairs waiting for your arrival. Jarvis called him and he informed me." He says immediately, but his attention is grabbed when Natasha's body tenses noticeably her hand gripping onto Steve's hand with a vice tight strength. Once the contraction is over, she leans her body heavily into Thor, trying to keep her panting down to a minimum.

Pepper looks at her watch. "Her contractions are 5 minutes apart." She says ushering them towards the elevator. Before anyone can move her though, Natasha stops them and turns to Fury. She's raises an eyebrow,

"Where is Clint?" She asks as calmly as she can. Fury looks at her for a long moment and nods his head,

"Still in his office, no one has informed him-"

Natasha laughs and shakes her head as if she expected this. "Typical." She mutters to herself. "Will someone go and inform him that his wife is in labor and that his son is going to be born really soon?" Everyone near Natasha starts to tense. A calm and collected Natasha is scarier than a screaming one.

Thor volunteers before Fury has any time to say anything, "I will go collect Clinton and accompany him to the hospital wing." Pepper volunteers as well guiding Natasha's body towards Tony. "We shall meet you in the healer's center."

Tony's eyes widen and he grabs Pepper's arm, "Hell no! I'm coming with you and Thor."

Pepper laughs as if that was the stupidest thing Tony has ever said. "No you're not, you going to help Steve get Natasha up to the medical center." She says passing over her stopwatch and Natasha's and Clint's hospital bag. Tony takes it and stares at the watch in confusion then up at Pepper. "Use it to time how far each contraction gets. Tell Bruce as soon as you get there." Pepper kisses Natasha's forehead and smiles encouragingly, "Don't have the baby without us!" Then they're gone.

Natasha tenses again and her head snaps towards Steve's, "We… need to… go." She grits out. Steve nods and begins maneuvering her towards the elevator. It opens automatically and only three people file in. "You're not… coming?" She asks Fury. "I thought you were in the betting pool as well."

Fury shakes his head, "I'll come see the little guy later." He turns to leave, but adds as an afterthought, "And collect my money." Fury's laugh can be heard through the closed elevator doors.

Steve notices Natasha sweating profusely and the rapid shaking in her legs. "Do you want to sit down?" She considers this for a moment before nodding her head and letting both men assist her down. Once she's on the ground, the pressure on her legs is released and a relieved sigh passes through her lips. The elevator ride is quiet, except for Natasha's breathing. They were only a couple floors away, but that's when all the lights in the elevator go out. All occupants look up. 10 seconds later the generators kick back up and the lights come back, but the numbers on the screen stay at the level 12. "Fuck…" Natasha throws her head back in exasperation. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Steve asks, oblivious, "What's going on?"

Natasha shakes her head and a rueful smile spreads across her face, "The elevator's stuck." She looks up at the men, "SHIELD isn't quite known for its electric repairing's, especially when it comes to elevators so…" she shrugs as if indifferent. "We're going to be stuck in here for a while."

Tony flips out immediately and begins pacing, "What!? No! We can't be stuck. I don't do well in confide spaces." He quickly slams his hand on the emergency elevator button, "Hello! Hello! Can anyone hear us? We're stuck in the elevator! Natasha's in labor and there is no way I'm watching her give birth! HELLO!" Static is his only response and he curses loudly. "The system's down. Damn it!" He rubs his hands together nervously and glances around to trying to find a way out. His eyes latch onto the roof of the elevator, "Roger give me a boost."

Tony looks down to find Steve preoccupied with Natasha as she goes through another contraction. "A little busy here at the moment."

"I think I can get this elevator to move. I just need to go out in the elevator shaft." Tony proposes, his voice starting to get higher in octave. "I can fix it."

Natasha shakes her head, her hands gripping Steve's tightly, "Fix it all… you want… but there isn't going to… be enough time."

Steve leans closer, "Nat, what are you saying?"

Once the contraction is over, her head falls back against the wall and she stares up at Steve seriously. Her voice is calm with a hint of panic and fear, "I'm saying… this baby is coming now."

.

.

.

A knock on his office doors catches his attention immediately and interrupts his focus. "Come in." He says irritably. He was tired, hungry and wanted to spend a quiet morning with his wife and unborn child. So he was angry as well. Once he finishes this paperwork, he's allowed to go home so he doesn't want any distractions. Pepper and Thor open the door and rush inside, both wearing large, goofy smiles. Clint barely spares them a glance and continues to rush through the files. "Something I can help you with?"

Pepper saucers up to his desk and sits in the chair opposite of him. "No, but there is some place you need to be."

His eyebrows furrow and he stops writing to look up. "If this is another mission, tell Fury he can stick it with someone else."

Thor laughs heartily, "No Barton, it is not a mission we have come with. We have come bearing great news!"

Clint smirks and goes back to writing, "Oh yeah, what's that? But if you do see Fury on your visit here, you can tell him that I'm not going to a foreign country when Nat can go into a labor any day now." Pepper and Thor share a look and stay quiet, smiling knowingly at Clint. When the pair don't respond, he raises an eyebrow and looks up at them. They continue to stare each other down until it clicks in his mind. His hand drops his pen and he jumps up from his seat. "You mean that she's…"

"Uh-huh." Pepper smiles bigger and stands up as well.

"Where is she?" Clint demands rushing up to her and grabbing her shoulders. "Who's with her?"

"Relax," Pepper laughs. "She's with Steve and Tony on the way up to the medical center. We came to get you. Now come on daddy your son is about to be born." She loops her arm through his and pulls him out the door with Thor following.

.

.

.

A scream finally rips through her throat as an extremely painful contraction overcomes her. So far, only a few moans have passed through her mouth, but otherwise she stays silent. None have come close to making her shout until now. Her hand grips tightly on the jacket beneath her and the man sitting next to her.

When the worst of it is over, her head lolls to the side to rest on his shoulder. "Geez… that one was strong."

He smiles encouragingly, "Well you're doing great. Just keep breathing."

Natasha eyes him suspiciously as she pants tiredly, "Not that this isn't a plus to being stuck with you two, but why aren't you freaking out and rocking in the corner like him?" She inclines her head towards Tony fiddling with his fingers in the corner.

Steve laughs, "Let's just say the 1940s prepares you for situations like this when all child bearing happened in the home. You pick up a few things. Besides," his eyes goes over to Tony and shakes his head sympathetically, "Tony didn't grow up like you or I. He's used to being sheltered." He gestures around at the elevator, "This is a little more exposure then he's used to."

"Hey, I resent that!" Tony stands from his spot, "I was not sheltered. Daddy dearest and momma didn't have another child after me so experiencing child birth never seemed to be a part of the plan." He pulled his phone and groaned again. "No signal. Who doesn't have signal in an elevator?!"

Steve and Natasha share a glance and he rolls her eyes. Immediately after, her body tenses and she grits her teeth to keep in a scream. "I-I… I can f-feel him. He's… not g-oing to stick around… any longer."

Steve leaves her side and goes to sit between her legs. "Natasha we need to take your pants off, but I'm going to cover you with my jacket. Okay?" She nods subconsciously, too preoccupied with the pain. Tony turns around immediately and places his face against the elevator walls, groaning pitifully. "Tony, can I get a little help here?" Steve turns to find the billionaire trying to keep in his breakfast and takes pity on him. "Never mind." The contraction only lasts a minute, but after Natasha and Steve slowly and carefully peel away her pants. Tossing it away, Steve quickly takes off his jacket and places it over her legs to offer some form of protection. "Nat, I need to check. I need to see how far along you're dilated."

"What?" Tony asks, his eyes going wide. "There is no checking happening. You don't need to check, she just needs to cross her legs."

Natasha laughs roughly and shakes her head. "Doesn't work like that." She nods her consent to Steve and whimpers uncomfortably when she feels probing down there.

"Yes I see the top of the head." But if this baby is coming now, they're going to need something to wrap him up in. "Stark, why don't you make yourself useful and hand me your jacket." He holds his hand out for it.

Tony raises his eyebrow, "This is a seven hundred dollar jacket." He wraps his arms around himself, "It's meant for bike riding, extreme weather and it makes me look good. Nowhere in the description did it say 'child birthing'."

Natasha lets out a particularly loud scream and she begins to bear down hard. "No, Natasha, don't push. You're not dilated far enough." She meets his eyes and if he sees the tears swimming in her eyes he doesn't comment on it. He holds her eyes and shakes his head. "You can't push."

Her strong façade begins to slip from her grasp and the pain takes over leaving her in a vulnerable state. Taking a shaky breathe, she lets out a whimper and reaches out to grab a hold of his hand. "It hurts… too much. I h-have to."

"You'll just tire yourself out and it could hurt the baby. Just breathe and keep calm, okay? Don't think about anything else except this baby." Steve assures her, running his thumb over her knuckles. He sits up higher on his knees and leans over her when she suddenly yanks his hands towards her in a painful contraction. "Ssh, breathe… That's it." He looks over at Tony who's overseeing the entire scene, frozen in fear. "Damn it Stark, we don't have time right now!" Steve snaps, nodding his head towards the hospital bag. "Look for some towels or blankets. Also some water, we need to keep her hydrated." Tony continues staring until Steve meets his eye and pleads desperately. "Please Tony, I can't do this by myself." Being called by his first name jars him out of his trance and he looks around for a moment before seizing the bag. He practically throws things out in his haste to find the things Steve requested. As he's searching Steve helps Natasha sit up straighter and quickly checks her progress. "Crap, she's dilating faster than we expected."

Nervously, as if he doesn't want to know the answer, Tony crawls up to the two and hands over a baby blanket and two towels with a water. "How fast?"

He sighs and glances at the two in front of him before shaking his head and laying out the towels and blanket. "We're going to have a baby here in less than 20 minutes." Crawling up to Natasha's head, he helps her drink a couple of sips of water and wipes her forehead and neck with a towel. "15 if Natasha pushes with enough strength." Tony's eyes begin to roll to the back of his head and he would've fallen if Steve hadn't of grabbed him and shook to bring him back. "No you can't faint on me now Stark. This is a two man job."

Natasha sits up straighter, her hands going to grab onto her stomach. "Steve!" She shouts tears cascading down her cheeks. "I-I can feel him! I need to push!"

"Give me you're jacket, now." Without waiting for him to reply, Steve quickly begins to yank Tony out of his jacket. It takes Tony a moment before he helps Steve get his jacket and he sits there confused, unaware of what to do. Seeing his confusion, Steve nods his head towards Natasha. "Sit behind her, she's going to need support when she's pushing." He watches Tony clamber to Natasha's side and helps Natasha shift forward so Tony can sit behind her. When she leans back against him, her hand immediately lashes out to grab onto his. Steve smirks placing Tony's jacket over his lap. "Hope you're immune to pain, she's got a nasty grip."

"Holy fuck!" He shouts when a contraction hits and Natasha screams loudly, her other hand finding purchase on his thigh, and she begins to push.

The smirk is wiped off his face and he leans forward placing his hand on Natasha's ankles. "That's it Natasha, you're doing great. Keep going, keep pushing!"

.

.

.

Clint rushes up the stairs with Pepper and Thor right behind him. He makes it to the medical center in record time and rushes up to Bruce, worry in his eyes. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

Bruce turns around and bites his lip nervously, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

His life suddenly flashed before his eyes and he should his head in denial, "No… no. She's okay and so is the baby. I know they are. My wife is strong."

An eyebrow rose and Bruce stares at him perplexed, "What are you-… Oh!" Realization dawned on him and he shook his head almost immediately. "No, that's not what I meant."

Pepper looks around, "What did you mean? Where are they? They should be here!"

"'Should be' are the key words." Picking up his tablet, he hands it over to the concerned father. "They're stuck in the elevator shaft. We got the message 20 minutes ago, but we couldn't understand what was being said. It was gargled, but I was able to clear it up."

Clint played the message and Tony's panicked voice immediately fills the room, _"Hello! Hello! Can anyone hear us? We're stuck in the elevator! Natasha's in labor and there is no way I'm watching her give birth! HELLO!"_ The message ends and Clint looks up at Bruce, anger in his voice. "You mean to tell me that my pregnant wife has been stuck inside that elevator, in labor, for the past 40 minutes and nothing has been done about it!"

Pepper places a hand on his bicep, trying to calm him down, "Hey, it's okay. She's not alone, she has Steve and Tony. And I'm sure SHIELD is doing all they can to get the elevator up and running."

Bruce ushers them over to the set of computers along the wall and pulls up the security footage of the elevator Natasha, Steve and Tony are on. "Yes, Fury has ordered all agents to be on the job, but from what we've been watching, it doesn't look like Natasha is going to hang on any longer. We don't have audio, but footage is all we need." He looks up at Clint and nods his head reassuringly, "We haven't abandoned them completely, we're keeping a close eye, but it looks like Steve has it covered."

Clint places down the tablet and leans closer, desperately watching Natasha. He cringes when he sees her open her mouth in a pained scream, but, like Bruce said, he can't hear her. "What am I supposed to do? I need to be with her!"

"You can still be with her, just… not physically." He hands Clint the tablet again. "I managed to hack into the system and fixed the glitches with the emergency call button. You can talk to her. Be the voice to help her hang on."

Clint glances down at the tablet before looking back at the screen watching the scene unfold in front of him.

.

.

.

He reaches inside the bag, pulls out another rag and wipes her sweaty forehead, breathing with her. "I-I.. don't think I can do this." She shakes her head miserably as it rests on Tony's shoulder, body limp and tired. "I'm so tired."

Steve opens his mouth to say something when Tony surprises all of them by speaking. "I have never once heard you say that before." He whispered softly to her as he continued to wipe the sweat off her forehead. He picks up the water bottle and helps Natasha sip. He waits till she's done before he continues speaking. "Not on missions… not when Fury sends you on an undercover spy deal and you have to dress up as some girly girl and dye your hair some ridiculous color… Clint told me that you never said it in Budapest, either. You crave danger, you love the rush, but what you really love most is the challenge. Yes… yes you can do it. Don't let this difficult one overpower you; come on Nat, this is just another one of my dares. You never back down from a dare and I know you won't back down from this. You're son needs you right now."

"He's right 'Tasha." A familiar voice speaks through the elevator's speakers.

Her eyes widen and she sits up straighter, "Clint!" She calls in relief.

"I'm here baby. You're doing beautifully."

Tony laughs and shakes his head, "Clint, you son of a bitch, this should be you she's squeezing the hell out of. What's the news on the elevator problem?"

There's a moment pause before his voice comes back, "They're fixing it, but Bruce says it's too dangerous to move Natasha right now."

"He's right," Steve said from between her legs. "His head is almost out Nat. I need you to push Nat.

Natasha panics, "Clint!"

"I'm here baby and watching everything. Don't worry, just do what Steve says."

This seems to perk her up and she gets a better grip on Tony's hand. "One, Two, Three… push!"

Natasha leans forward and pushes hard letting a scream rip through her throat and out of her mouth. "AHHH!"

Steve's smile grows bigger and bigger as he sees the head come out, inch by inch. "He's coming… he's coming. Keep pushing." Natasha pushes for a few more seconds before falling back into Stark's arms. She takes a big breath and gasp for much needed air. Tony grabs the water bottle and places it to her lips, she takes a generous amount and sits there panting for a moment. Steve gives her this moment of reprieve and wipes her sweat. "Do you want to see what I see Nat? It's amazing."

A moment later, Natasha nods and watches Steve produce a mirror from the hospital bag. It takes a few tries before he finally gets the right angle. She begins to cry softly, her head leaning against Tony's chest. "Clint?"

There's a cough before Clint's choked voice comes on the speaker, "Its beautiful Nat. He's got my hair color."

Tony and Steve make eye contact and share a smile before another contractions ruins the moment. "Okay, you've had time to rest, now you need to push." But when she does push, this time Steve's smile does not grow bigger. He frowns when he realizes the tiny head isn't moving anymore.

He doesn't realize what is happening until Natasha screams, "It's burning! IT'S BURNING!" she says sobbing trying to push, but feeling as if her body was on fire.

"Stop pushing Natasha!" Steve exclaims putting his hand under the tiny head to support it. "The baby is crowning, you need to stop pushing." Steve places his hand on the baby's head carefully.

Clint's immediately shouts, "What? What's happening?!"

"The baby's crowning." Steve replied slightly perplexed. "Is Bruce with you? Put him on."

Bruce's voice follows a second later, "Nat I know you feel the urge to push, don't do it. You can't push or else you'll tear something. Steve you need to help ease the baby out." He instructs calmly. "Is the umbilical cord wrapped around the neck?"

Steve leans closer to check. "No, his head is normal coloring."

Natasha begins to panic, "What's happening? Is he okay?" She pants heavily, her hands grabbing onto Tony's.

Tony wraps his arm around, keeping her still. "Ssh, everything's fine. Don't move though. Keep calm, they're just finding a quick way to get your son out safely."

Bruce clicks his tongue once before continuing with instructions, "Good, the baby is not suffering, but if we don't something soon he will. Just slip your hands in around the baby's neck, don't squeeze, just lightly touch." Steve does as Bruce says and nods once he's done. "Try to turn the baby so the head slips out. Don't add too much pressure or it'll hurt the baby and Natasha." As quickly and swiftly as possible, he tries to turn the baby a little to allow its head to slip out. "Do you have it?"

"Almost got it…" A moment passes before Natasha lets out a sigh of relief once the pressure is gone. "There you go." With his hand still under the baby's head, he looks up at Natasha and gives her a nod.

"If you got the head out, Natasha can start pushing again." Bruce says.

Natasha, exhausted and fed up with everything, refuses to push though. "Nat, you have to. The baby won't come unless you push." Tony says looking down at her.

"I-I cant… I need C-Clint." She complains tears streaming down her face, "I need drugs!" She screams.

"Nat it's too late for drugs and you need to push so your son can come out. So you and Clint can finally meet him along with the rest of us. We want to meet the little guy who's been inside you for 9 months kicking the hell out of you." Tony replies trying to help her.

"Nat… you can do this. I know you can do this. You can do anything." Clint's voice seems to get to her because she sits up even more and rests a hand on her stomach while the other grabs Tony's. Without being asked to, she pushes with all that she has left.

A tiny cry fills the room as the baby slips out and into Steve's arms fast, but Steve was prepared for it and caught him just in time. Natasha falls back against Tony's chest exhausted and out of breath. Tony looks over at the tiny thing in Steve's arms and Steve smiles down at the baby. "It's a boy." He announces wrapping him in Tony's jacket.

Once he's warm and secure in Steve's arms the crying stops and he lays his head on Steve's arm eyes closed and hands wrapped around Steve's index finger. He looks up at Natasha and passes him over immediately. "Hi sweetie… hi baby boy." Natasha greets when he lands on her chest. Tony moves out from behind Natasha and rests her up against the wall smiling down at the kid in her arms.

Tony smirks, "Okay I've got to admit, he's a pretty cute kid."

He's an exact replica of his father, the dirty blonde hair and skin tone, but Steve believes- once he opens his eyes- he'll have his Natasha's eyes. "Hi my sweet boy… I'm your mommy." She says cooing at the baby until she realizes there are other people in the elevator with her. She forgot once the baby landed in her arms. She begins to place her strong façade back up, "Um I-I… I mean-" Steve laughs and shakes his head

"You don't have to pretend Nat, it's alright. I would be doing the same." She smiles gratefully and looks back at her son.

All of a sudden there is a jerking motion scaring the new born making him cry again. Tony and Steve look at the doors of the elevator and nothing happens, but the numbers on the screen start going up. Tony stands and laughs harshly, "Seriously! You couldn't have done that 15 minutes ago! That would've been a nice time to start moving again."

Natasha and Steve laugh as Tony throws a fit over the increasing numbers. She looks over at him and kisses his cheek. "Thank you." She whispers holding her son close to her. "For helping me. Drake and I are truly grateful."

"Drake?" Steve asks confused.

Natasha shakes her head and laughs, "Do you really think I'm going to let my son go through life without a name."

"Oh!" Steve says laughing and his cheeks turning red.

"Drake Marcus Barton meet your uncle Steve and your uncle Tony. Or should I say your god-father Steve." Steve's cheeks grow redder and grabs the offered baby from Natasha. He raises an eyebrow in Natasha's direction, silently asking a question. Natasha nods her head as the elevator doors open again and in steps Thor, Clint, Pepper and Bruce taking in the scene.

Bruce's eyes land immediately on Natasha and the baby and he laughs, "So I guess I wasn't need to deliver your son."

Natasha shakes her head no, "Steve did it and he helped me stay calm throughout the entire delivery." Tony coughs rather obnoxiously, "And so did Tony."

Clint runs her to side and looks at his son in Steve's arms. "I missed it," he says guiltily.

"Hey it's not your fault…" Natasha says kissing his cheek. "I don't blame you and if there's a next time you'll be there."

Tony eyes widens and his eyes snaps towards Natasha, "There is going to be more!? NOOOOO!" He runs out of the elevator shoving Bruce and Thor out of the way to escape what had just happened to him.

All the Avengers laugh at him as he runs out of the view and around the corner trying to put as much distance as he can from Natasha. Pepper shakes her head "I'll go find him and calm him down." She runs after Tony following the sound of his loud screams…

Clint looks up at Steve smiling, "Thanks mate. For everything." Steve nods his head and heads over the baby to Clint. He walks out of the elevator letting the family have their privacy and to wash up.

After a while Bruce breaks in, "As touching as this all is I would like to move you to somewhere more comfortable and sanitary. You're blocking the elevator and some agents still have a job to do." He say smiling.

Natasha snorts and nods her head. Before she could move, two nurses come in with a bed and, with Clint's help, get her on the gurney. She's rolled out of the elevator while a couple other agents collect her stuff and begin to clean up the birthing area. Clint follows behind Natasha's bed and stares down at his beautiful son stroking the tiny hairs from his face. "I love you so much," He whispers kissing his forehead and following after his mommy.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone knew having a pregnant Natasha was horrible enough. Once baby Drake was born they all relaxed and went back to their normal routines of making fun of each other and not having to worry about a pregnant assassin coming in their rooms the following night to kill them. It stressed everyone when they had to be on their toes all the time, but now that Drake was born she's back to being the same controlled hormonal redhead she was before he was conceived.

As for Tony and Steve…

Tony never recovered from the little experience in the elevator and was paranoid of using elevators for the first few months after Drake was born. He refused to take them and only traveled through the stairway which was tiring work, but he knew he was never going to get stuck when using stairs. The first couple of days he would never even glance in Natasha's way nor hold Drake when needed. He kept his distance until five months after Drake was born.

It was one night when he felt drowsy due to what the Avengers did during the day and didn't go down to his lab to tinker with a few projects of his. He went straight to bed, only to wake up at 3 a.m in the morning to Drake screaming.

.

.

.

 _It was a long night for Tony filled with restlessness. He tried his best to block it out as best as he could, but seeing that Drake's room was only a few rooms down from his, the crying couldn't be blocked out. He turns on his side, eyes shut and groans. "Pep, make it stop! Shut him up!" He winces like a small child extending a hand expecting to find his girlfriend's small form next to his. Only his hand falls onto the cold surface._

 _He peeks an eye open to finding what his hand did. Nothing. "Pep?" He calls out looking around the dark room in confusion. Pepper was always there next to him, so tonight is a surprise. "Pepper?" He calls again only to get the loud wailing sound of Drake's sobs. He frowns and gets out of bed storming off to find Clint and Natasha. He was pissed that not one of the assassins didn't go to quiet their son._

 _Tony walks into Clint and Natasha's room to find the same thing he found in his room. Nothing… neither of the assassins are in sight. He stops upon seeing the empty bed and slightly panics. 'If Clint or Natasha aren't here, whose gonna quiet the kid?' he panicked. Tony runs from the doorway to Steve's room hoping the super soldier was here because besides Natasha and Clint, he's the only one that can calm down Drake without much difficulty._

 _His heart drops in his stomach. Steve isn't in bed either._ Where is everyone? _He screams in his mind scared it's just him and Drake in the household._ They wouldn't do that, right? They don't trust me enough, do they?

 _He sighs heavily and storms back to his room slamming the door loudly and falling back on his bed. He stays in the same position for a while closing his eyes tightly trying to block out the horrible sound of Drake crying. 'Someone ought to shut that kid up!' He complains in his mind trying to find sleep. He finally falls asleep, somehow, through the noise, but wakes up minutes later to an even louder scream. Taking a look at the clock Tony gives it the most lethal glare he can conjure up and jumps off the bed. He yanks the door open and storms to Drake's room angrily. He rarely sleeps and now that he wants to, he won't allow a baby to mess it up._

 _Stepping inside he sees the squirming child wanting to get out, his winces loudening when seeing Tony walk into his room. He opens his mouth to scream, but once seeing the baby's face he stops short, his anger stopping in his throat._

 _The tears streaming down the baby's red, flushed face almost breaks Tony, but he keeps his guard up. Taking swift steps over to Drake, still a little aggravated with him, Tony puts a finger in front of his lips making shushing noises. "Ssh, ssh, whats wrong Drake?" He whispers stopping in front of the crib staring down at the upset baby. Drake stares up at Tony for a few moments, his whimpers quieting only to let out a particularly loud wail. "What's wrong kid?" He asks awkwardly shushing him again rolling his eyes inwardly. "Ssh, hey it's alright kid. No need to cry. Everyone is still sleeping, don't want to wake them up now, do we?" Drake raises his arms asking Tony to carry him, but all Tony does is stare down at him with a finger in front of his lips. He wasn't going to pick him up, he knew that for sure. He wasn't going to cave in like the others did around him. He just kept shushing him and soon enough Drake starts mimicking Tony's movement. He place a finger in front of his own lips and stared up at Tony with a questioning stare. Tony smiles down at him, ruffles what little hair he has at the moment then nods his head. "Yeah, no crying. Just sleep." Drake gives him a tiny smile and reaches his arms up for him again, more tears streaming down his tiny red face._

 _Tony would never admit to anyone that the reason he picked up Drake was because he couldn't stand the sight of the crying little boy in front of him._

 _Unbeknownst to Tony, everyone was there that night. Everyone was awake when they first heard Drake crying, and were all ready to tend to the crying baby. Only Pepper stopped them having an idea. An idea that involved Tony liking Drake once this night was over. And it worked._

 _The 5 Avengers, plus Pepper and Jane, were watching from the hallway. Watching as Tony picked Drake up and stared at him with a smile on his face and love in his eyes. It make Pepper start tearing up and Natasha, Clint and Bruce start snapping pictures quietly while Jane, Steve and Thor watched with an amused smile._

.

.

.

After that night Natasha and Clint could barely get Drake and Tony away from each other and after that night they grew a bond. It was really cute to see Drake play with his uncle who claimed, in the beginning, he hated kids and never wanted them.

As for Steve, he's doing very well for someone who just delivered a baby less than 5 months ago. Bruce thought he'd go into shock after what happened in the elevator, but Steve seemed in control of things. Natasha and Clint are forever grateful for Steve's help in such a situation. His calm demeanor helped Natashakeep calm through delivery and also helped Tony get through what happened in the elevator without him needing a drink.

After baby Drake was born no one expected the assassin couple to get back into the baby making business. It was never their intention, but it just… happened. Drake was now going to be a proud big brother in about 9 months. Not only was he going to be a brother, but also a cousin! It was a shock to Pepper and worry for the rest. Two pregnant redheads that can easily hurt the others are going to be running around the tower for 9 months with raging hormones and intense cravings. Most of them were going to be handled by Clint and Tony, but the others promised to help out whenever they can.

To keep it hidden from the public it was said that instead of the girls delivering at SHIELD's headquarters they were going out of state to give birth to their children. Because the son/ daughter of the famous billionaire and the famous Hawkeye other child is bound to be all over the news if the media found out. It was hectic when Drake was born; he didn't leave the tower for a long period of time.

It was settled that days before their due date all the Avengers were going to take a trip to Indiana where the girls would then deliver their babies. It was all planned and all they had to do was wait.

Only… same as before, time was their enemy.

.

.

.

Tony and Steve could not believe that they were stuck in the same situation as last time only, instead of one pregnant woman… there was two. Also, instead of an elevator it's a dusty old abandoned warehouse. Seeing that once the girls hit 6 months, they could in no way travel by airplane. They'd have to travel by car.

They had barely left a day ago and were in the middle of nowhere at this point. It was freezing, dark outside, temperature below 40, it was snowing and the only supplies Steve, Tony and Natasha has were whatever Pepper brought in the hospital bags for both girls. It was sudden and unexpected, but once Pepper's water broke there was no holding back.

.

.

.

 **(The Day Before…)**

"We've got everything for a safe travel, and everything for the hospital." Steve announces as the two pregnant women walk out of the elevator with Tony following closely behind. Pepper smiles at him gratefully thanking him while Natasha gives her thanks with a swift nod. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, how are the others getting there? Where are they, anyway?" Natasha asks surveying the empty room.

"Thor took Drake and is in New Mexico getting Jane, and knowing him he won't be able to say no and Darcy will also with them." Natasha frowns disapprovingly. Steve nods his head sympathetically. "Anyway, Bruce and Clint are currently on a two day mission and will be joining us as soon as possible. They're all meeting up and flying in one of Tony's jets." Pepper looks up at Steve in confusion.

"Fury sent them on a mission DAYS before Natasha's water break?"

"Fury knows and knew that Clint would be the perfect choice considering he's get the job done much quicker and would arrive sooner than expected. He'll be here, don't worry." Steve says, mostly to the disappointed Natasha who stands next to him. Natasha shrugs her shoulders shaking it off and turning to the three.

"Ready?"

"Ready when you are ma'am." Steve replies picking up both diaper bags, the baby car seats and the girl's suit cases without difficulty. Tony pouts at him and mutters a 'Show off' before opening the door for the women.

It wasn't long until the four were off, having a day and a half travel ahead of them. Of course, Tony and Steve were well prepared for the girl's many restroom stops, food stops, resting stops and even booked a motel room after their day drive. Hence why their drive was a day and a half, originally only a day.

It was going smoother than planned, which is what Tony and Steve hoped for. A couple hours into their journey nothing important happened except the many stops and the stops in the middle of the freeway where Tony and Steve switched off driving.

Only it was during one of their stops to switch drivers that Pepper started having pains…

"Ah!" The three around her jumped and both boys turn around to look at the source of the noise. Steve's eyes widen in concern and Tony reaches a hand out towards her instantly placing it on her stomach.

"Pepper, are you alright?" Steve asks genuinely concerned while Tony rubs soothing circles on her stomach hoping to calm her down. She stares down at her stomach in confusion for a couple minutes until the pain subsides. Pepper sits up straight placing a hand on top of her round belly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… woah, that was a hard kick." She says giving Tony a smile. "He or she is going to have your strength when they're born." She whispers to him making Tony smirk and nod his head arrogantly.

"Yeah and he'll have my good looks and superior intelligence." Steve and Natasha rolls their eyes and she goes back to reading.

"I feel sorry for the kid." She says behind her book making Steve and Pepper laugh as Steve starts driving. Tony frowns at her and playfully slaps her on the leg.

"Watch it Romanoff, keep it up and I plan to spoil your kid rotten along with mine and Drake." Natasha gives him a lethal glare and goes back to her book.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight Stark. That's the only warning I'm giving you." Tony smirks at her and turns his attention back to his phone. Pepper, still recovering from the sudden pain, reaches into her bag and pulls out a water bottle.

The rest of the ride is quiet, up until Pepper groans. Tony looks back and sees Pepper frowning at her stomach. "What's wrong?" He asks reaching back and grabbing her hand.

Without removing her eyes she mutters. "You know for someone so small and not even close to being born, you sure can kick the living life out of my bladder." Steve chuckles and looks around for the nearest restroom.

"A restroom break anyone?" Steve says spotting one.

"Please!" Steve hears both girls say making him laugh again.

Arriving Pepper waddles over to the bathroom with Natasha following. Tony and Steve lean against the car talking about the little things while they wait for the two to come out. A few minutes later Natasha arrives and the three wait for Pepper.

Minutes pass and the others are convinced that Pepper has fallen in. "I'll go check on her, see if she's okay." Natasha says before starting towards the door.

Entering she calls out. "Pepper, you okay in there?" There is no answer at first which worries her until she hears the toilet flush. The stall opens and Pepper steps out, a little red. "Hey you okay Pep?" Natasha asks concerned when seeing Pepper limp towards the sinks. Pepper gives an unconvincing nod washing her hands.

"Y-Yeah." Pepper clears her throat and speaks again. "But, I had a horrible pain in my lower stomach a couple minutes ago. I couldn't move or speak and then it stopped just as fast as it came. It felt so weird."

Natasha stares at her friend trying to piece together what she just said. When Pepper's drying her hand, Natasha gasps and rushes to her side eyes wide in anticipation. "Do you think you could be contracting?"

Pepper looks up, an eyebrow raised. "What? No! Of course not, I'm not due for another 3 weeks and my water didn't break. It's probably one of those Braxton Hicks contractions. Bruce said they were due to start appearing a month before our delivery."

"How can you tell?" Pepper shrugs and walks towards the door, Natasha on her heels.

"Just a feeling, a mother knows best. But we better get to Indiana fast." Pepper says winking at Natasha before exiting the restrooms.

Tony rushes to Pepper, wrapping her in his arms worried plastered in his eyes. "Pep, you okay? You were in there for a long time." He states resting a hand on her stomach. Pepper smiles up at him and nods.

"Yeah, just had a little pain that's all, but I'm fine."

"Pain?" Steve whispers to Natasha when she walks over to the car and leans against it.

Natasha leans over and turns her head towards the car, out of Tony and Pepper's sight. "Pepper's convinced that she's only having Braxton Hicks contractions, but I think otherwise. We better get to Indiana fast because I've been counting since the first encounter of pain. If she's dilating, the contractions are an hour apart." Steve's eyes widen and he gives Natasha swift nod opening her door and helping her in. The four pile into the car and Steve starts driving again.

.

.

.

Steve looks around at his sleeping companions, the two sleeping women in the back and Tony leaning back in his seat unconscious and dead to the world. Steve wished he had a camera because now would've been a perfect time to take a picture. Although he knew that would end in Natasha kicking his ass. He shrugged it off and continued driving at a fast rate. The snow outside was making it difficult for Steve to see and the temperature told him it was below 40 degrees. "No wonder it's so cold in here." He says turning up the heater and looking back to see both girls wearing a blanket.

He frowns at the silence that enters the car and turns on the radio, only making it loud enough so he can hear it. He doesn't want to wake up anyone, especially the girls.

A song from Frank Sinatra starts playing, "One For My Baby (And One More For The Road)", and Steve's smile widens when he realizes he recognizes it. Glancing at the three sleeping, making sure they weren't awake, he starts singing along to the music.

" _It's a quarter to three, there's no one in the place except you and me._

 _So, set 'em up, Joe, I got a little story you oughta know._

 _We're drinkin, my friend, to the end of a brief episode._

 _Make it one for my baby and one more for the road._

 _I got the routine, so drop another nickel in the-"_

Steve gets cut off by a groan and water hitting the ground. His face contorts from happy to confuse in a few seconds. He looks at Tony and finds him still asleep so he turns to look at the girls, slowing his driving. He first assumes that one of the girl's water bottle opened and it spilled until he sees Pepper. Natasha is still asleep and so is Pepper, but Pepper has pained expression on her face, as if someone was hurting her. Her hands are curled into fists and she's holding the blanket extremely tight, her knuckles are white. Steve reaches a hand out to wake her up, but jumps back when Pepper's eyes open and she lurches forward, her hands holding her stomach.

Her teeth are gritted and she starts breathing in and out to control the pain that surrounds her. Steve reaches a hand back to which Pepper clings with relief.

"Pepper, are you alright? What's wrong?" Pepper doesn't respond at first, too consumed in the pain. Once it subsides just like before she looks up at him with a scared expression.

"I-I don't know. Am I supposed to feel pain yet? Do Braxton Hicks contractions hurt this much?... And why are my pants wet?" She asks as an afterthought glancing down at her jeans. Looking back up from her jeans, Pepper stares into the wide eyes of Steve.

"Oh God…" He whispers, his voice tense and ridged. Pepper's about to ask what's wrong, but Steve slips his hand out of hers and starts shaking Tony awake. "Tony, Tony wake up. You need to wake up now. It's an emergency." Tony groans in response and swats Steve's hand away as he curls in on himself trying to find sleep again. Steve shakes his head in disapproval and tries again. "Stark you need to wake up now. Pepper's water broke." Tony snaps awake and he sits up in his seat, eyes fixated on Steve and Pepper freezes in her spot, fear radiating throughout her body.

Tony stares at Steve, a frightened expression in his eyes. "W-What?" He chokes up once clearing his throat. Steve nods in return and glances back at Pepper whose eyes are now on him.

He looks down at his lap, turning down the radio all the way and mutters to himself. "It wasn't a water bottle spilling, it was Pepper. Those pains… she's having the baby." He whispers to himself.

"What?!" Steve jumps as he was not aware that Natasha has woken up. He bites his bottom lip and nods his head taking his watch off his arm.

He gives it to Tony, his voice firm, "Keep track of her contractions. I want to see if we're make it to Indiana in time, or any hospital in the vicinity." Tony stares at the watch in his hand uncomprehending of what he's supposed to do, so Steve tosses it back to Natasha who catches it. "Keep her calm and make sure she drinks plenty of water, she cannot be dehydrated. It's bad for the baby. Tell me when the next contraction occurs." He addresses to Pepper whose still looking frightened. She reaches a hand over and grasps Natasha worriedly.

"Tony?" She calls, her voice shaking. Tony, in a state of shock, turns his head and looks at his wife with concern. "Tony… a-are you alright?" She asks gulping. Tony opens his mouth to answer, but nothing comes out.

Steve interrupts, adding more pressure on the gas pedal. "He's just in shock. Especially when we just went through this 15 months ago." Natasha smirks from behind Steve and stifles a giggle that crosses her lips. Tony glares at her and looks at Steve biting him bottom lip.

"Look on the bright side." Steve whispers to him. "At least you can actually deliver the baby this time. Pepper is your wife and what better way to introduce your child to the world then delivering it yourself." Tony's eyes widen and he points a finger at Steve accusingly.

"I'm am not delivering the kid! We are getting to Indiana before that baby comes popping out of her. And if worst comes to worst, you're delivering it. You clearly have more experience than I do. And I have Drake and Natasha to prove it."

"I agree that I hope to make it there before it comes to that."

"I thought I had time… I'm not due for 3 weeks. You're due in 2 weeks, this isn't fair!" She winces at a kick in her side. "You were supposed to meet your baby first." She says to Natasha and the red gives her a weak smile and rubs her arm in comfort.

"Look at the bright side, you get to meet your little one whose been kicking the hell out of your bladder and causing you to become huge." Pepper frowns and crosses her arms over her round stomach.

"Not as huge as you." Natasha glares at Pepper before turning her attention back to her magazine, the watch in her other hand. Time passes and Natasha's eyes flicker every so often to the watch, and Pepper.

.

.

.

Steve, Tony and Natasha didn't have enough time as they thought they did. Steve only prayed that Pepper could hold on for at least another 2 two hours so they could reach their hotel room.

Only after 30 minutes it was clear that the baby was coming now and that Pepper was soon close to delivering. "Hell no!" She screeches when Steve pulls over to the side of the road, her hands clutching Natasha's and Tony's hand. "I'm not giving birth to our baby on the side of the road. I can hold it longer! Steve you keep driving this damn car, before I do it myself!"

"Pepper your about to give birth." Steve whispers getting out of the car and going to the back opening the trunk. It only takes a couple minutes before Steve comes back to them and opens Tony's door. Tony climbs out and they have a quick, harsh conversation that involves Steve winning over what they were arguing about. He shoves the diaper bags in Tony's arms and readjusts the jackets in his hands. Steve walks past him and sticks his head in the car, sitting on the edge of the seat. He helps Pepper into a jacket and tosses Natasha a jacket herself.

Natasha takes the jacket in confusion and looks at before putting it on. "Where are we going?" she asks stepping out of the car and having a full blast of snow hit her. Tony rushes over to catch her as Natasha loses her balance. "And why are we going there?" she screams over the wind. Steve helps Pepper out of the car and starts walking towards Tony and Natasha.

"I found a building right over there. It will offer shelter and protection from the wind. It's better than delivering the baby in the car." Pepper bends over in pain, her hand clutching Steve's as a groan escapes her lips.

She starts shaking her head leaning her entire weight on him. "I don't think I can move." She whispers her grip tightening. "I can't walk." She says between pained breathes.

"You don't have to." Steve scoops Pepper in his arms and takes off towards the building he spotted before pulling over. Natasha and Tony follow without complaint.

.

.

.

It is a shock what kind of words can come out of Pepper's mouth when she's in pain. The three never knew she had that kind of language inside her. They expect though words to come from Natasha last time, but seeing Pepper wrench in pain made them think twice about the strawberry redhead. She had a language that could've made a sailor blush.

She screams as another contractions takes over all her energy and attention. Natasha sits on one side of her while Steve takes the other, and Tony stands as far back from the screaming pregnant woman as possible. He tried to bend down and see what was happening, Steve's orders, but Pepper screamed at him.

Steve squeezes her hand reassuringly, patting her back and rubbing circles on the small of her back. "Pepper he needs to see what's going on with the baby. He has to look."

"Please, he doesn't even know how to clean up a bloody cut, let alone delivery a baby!" She screams at Steve, muffling her moan into Natasha's shoulder. Pepper's breath hitches in her throat and she momentarily forgets how to breathe.

"Pepper breath" Steve reminds her and looks over at Natasha whose busy trying to coax Tony to come near Pepper. Steve sits on his knees and looks Pepper in the eyes. "Look at me and breath with me. In, in, out. In, in, out." He says before breathing the proper way. Pepper stares at Steve for a bit until she starts to copy his pattern.

The horrible contraction is over within two minutes and Pepper pants heavily and accepts the water Steve hands over. "Is this what it was like in the elevator?" She asks looking over at Natasha who smiles back.

"Totally. Steve helped me breath and Tony, from the corner of my eye, was breathing along with us to help calm him down." Natasha laughs making Tony frown at her. He walks up to the three.

"In my defense, we were in a cramped area, and it was the first time I've witnessed child- birth, and helped deliver a baby."

Steve shakes his head laughing along with Natasha, but their laughter stops when Pepper sucks in a big breath and starts breathing again. "This hurts, this hurts, this hurts!" She winces, tears springing in her eyes. "Oh.. ow, ow, oh, mmm! AH!"

"Breath Pepper breath, you have to keep breathing to help the pain." Steve encourages her and nods at Tony. Tony shakes his head no and begs Steve with his eyes, no words coming out of his mouth. Tony's eyes water and he looks so desperate that Steve gives in. Tony will never hear the end of this from Natasha and Steve, that's for sure. He lifts up the blanket placed over Pepper's legs and finds nothing so far. "She's not crowning yet. Someone needs to call Bruce, Thor and Clint. Find out where they are and try 911 again. There has to be some signal out here."

Natasha stands and goes to call the guys without a word. Tony takes her spot and grabs onto Pepper's hand. He brushes hair out of her face and caresses her cheek which Pepper leans into his touch.

Steve pretends to busy himself into looking through the diaper bag to give them privacy and when they begin to speak, stands up to join Natasha in calling the others. "I guess our baby will really be like you." Pepper says giving him a weak smile and kissing his cheek. Tony's eye brows raise in confusion and Pepper gives a breathy laugh gesturing towards her stomach. "He won't have a schedule, he'll do what he wants to do and come when he wants to come."

Tony lets out a loud laugh making Natasha and Steve turn to look at the couple before returning to their phones. "It runs in the Stark family. Thought you knew that. Good looks, intelligence, not following the rules and going by my own. Also, having our own style." Pepper rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm her racing heartbeat. The sudden kick in her stomach makes her eyes flash with fear. She gulps and tightens her grip on Tony for support and comfort. Tony squeezes her hand back after seeing the fear. "Hey… what's wrong? Why are you scared?"

She gulps again and looks at Natasha and Steve. "T-Tony… I'm scared. I mean I know it's been done before, but what if I can't push our baby out."

"What do you mean?" Tony asks curiously not knowing that Steve and Natasha are pretending to speak, but are really listening in on the conversation, also in confusion at Pepper's statement.

"What if I'm not strong enough to do it? I-I don't think I can do this Tony… it h-hurts too much and-"

"Hey, hey, hey stop! Stop talking like that Pepper because all you're doing is scaring yourself… Pepper you're the strongest girl I've ever met. Well, besides Natasha and Agent Hill. You can do this, I know you can. You'll have Steve, Natasha and I to help you and if Bruce, Clint and the others can get here fast enough, you'll have them too. Baby, what I'm trying to say is, that I know you can do it. You just to have a little faith. Our child," Tony places a hand on Pepper's round stomach and the other on her cheek. ", is waiting to meet us. You're going to be a great mother Pepper, now allow our child to be able to meet their awesome mother. Steve, Natasha, the others and I will do our best to help you through this. You know you're not alone." Tony kisses Pepper's knuckles then leans down and plants a kiss on Pepper's lips.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Natasha slammed her phone shut and raises a hand to rub her temple, a migraine coming on. Taking a deep calming breath, she looks down and mutters softly, "They said they can't get an ambulance out here because of two things. 1. We're in the middle of nowhere, they have no idea of our whereabouts, and they can't find our location on their maps. 2. Even if they could, the snow storm is stopping them from getting here fast enough."

"What!?"

"Ssh!" Natasha says placing a finger in front of her lips.

"So they aren't coming." Steve whispers urgently running a hand through his hair. Natasha nods her head slowly, but then her face contorts from anger to disbelief…

"Oh no…" she whispers to herself.

Tony pulls away when he hears water hitting the floor and looks at Pepper confused. She looks down at herself and shakes her head no. "That wasn't me."

Tony opens his mouth to say something when he's interrupted… "You've got to be fucking kidding me! What the hell!? First an elevator, now a warehouse!" Tony and Pepper turn to the source of the sound and find Natasha leaning into Steve, her hands gripping onto his like a vine.

Tony curses under his breath and stands, rushing over to Steve and Natasha. "Please tell me that she isn't…" he starts only to stop from a moan escaping Natasha.

"Get me to the ground." She hisses through her teeth and allows Steve to wrap his arm around her torso. He escorts her to Pepper and sits her right next to the other women. "Can any of my deliveries be in a hospital?" She mutters, more to herself then the others.

.

.

.

Clint surveys the area around him and pauses a moment before giving a nod of approval. He lifts his hand to speak into his comm. "Mission completely. Boys let's pack, it's time to go home."

Back in the aircraft, Clint looks up when Bruce stumbles in a large pair of pants and nothing else. He smirks and tosses the doctor's clothes to him, "You would think, by doing this so many times, you remember to pack clothes."

Giving him a tired and weak smile, Bruce shrugs, "Well every time I hope it doesn't call for a code green."

Thor, then, saucers in with a large, shit eating smile. "I come with fantastic news! Fury hath contacted me to give Barton his congratulations."

Clint shrugs, "Yeah well this mission was a success. No causalities nor major injuries. I say it's a win, win situation."

Thor's loud laughter makes Bruce and Clint look up at him in confusion. "That was not to what I was referring my friend. Pepper and Natasha has gone into labor. Tony's and your children are being born right now as we speak."

"What!?"

.

.

.

Once it was determined that Natasha was indeed in labor, there was a reshuffling as Tony and Steve tried to get Natasha prep for delivery and also try to keep both girls calm. Natasha seems to be calm, seeing as she's done this before, but Pepper's freaking out. Asking questions to the boys of how they are going to deliver both babies? Who's going to help Natasha and who's helping her? Where are the others? Ect…

The boys, of course, had no answer to any questions and all they had was comforting words on their side. From the phone calls, the others were on their way, but upon hearing that both Natasha and Pepper were both having their babies they're speeding up the speed on the jet. It would be a while before they would get to where they were located.

"How long?" Pepper asked with a pained expression as another contraction started. Instinctively, Tony clasps his hands in hers, letting her squeeze as the pains reached their height. Tony waits until the contraction ends knowing to not speak while Pepper tried concentrating to slow her breathing and try to match it with Steve's who kneeled between the two girls breathing with them.

"That was rough…" Pepper says as the grip on Tony's hand gradually relaxed.

"You're doing brilliant, Pep. I'm so proud of you." Tony encourages, trying to hide his nausea. He smiles as he brushes back a wet strand of her hair caressing her cheek. Pepper gives a weak smile and adjust her sitting position, with the help Steve and Tony.

Steve answers, "Roughly, 6 hours." He admits biting his bottom lip, his eyes watching Natasha. She frowns and throws her head back in a groan.

"Why so lo…" her sentence stops short as a hand flies to her stomach followed by a visible wince of pain.

"Contraction?" Steve asks watching his friend. She shakes her head no and takes a deep breath.

"No. He's kicking again… I think he's getting the last bit of bruising done to my ribs before he's born." She grins. The expression on Steve's face expresses his longing. He wanted to feel the baby kick because the idea of child- birth has always amazed him. He finds women are stronger then men if they could do this. He's always admired the domestic family life style and pregnancy. He's observed Natasha and Pepper throughout the nine months, but he would never in a million years ask if he could feel it. First, he's too scared and nervous to, and second, it's not his baby so he wouldn't want to make the mothers feel weird.

Seeing his expression, her first instinct is to say no and ignore him, but she can't. Because… well, Steve is helping deliver her baby. Something he probably wouldn't have wanted to do on a Saturday night. This wasn't the idea of fun he had in mind when entering Indiana. She feels gratitude towards him that he's here with her and helping her, yet again. She holds her hand out with a small smile. "Give me your hand."

Her offer took Steve back slightly; she had never allowed anyone to feel the movement of her growing child. The opportunity was too good to pass up. Shyly nodding, Steve places his hand in hers.

The feeling was so new to Steve that a huge grin spread across his face as he felt the sensation of a foot pressed firmly against his hand. "This is amazing..." He whispers placing his other hand on the other side of her stomach. "He'll be a strong one." Steve says to Natasha who shakes her head.

"He's stubborn like me…" she growls as her stomach went hard under Steve's touch with another contraction.

Steve began to think about to himself as he stared at both women in front of him. _Now that Tony and I have two pregnant women in labor, I wonder who's going to deliver first. Pepper may have gone into labor first, but Natasha was slowly catching up to her with how many minutes are between her contractions_.

He hear a gasp and now his attention on Pepper. She may have felt that her son or daughter was taking his time, but Steve could sense otherwise. Judging from the movement of the child and the rate contractions were coming, she may deliver before Natasha did.

.

.

.

Pepper's breathing is the only noise that fills the silence night. Natasha's contractions have long stopped hurting a couple minutes ago and all they hear is the occasional moan and hitch of breath from her. Pepper's contractions have increased by height and intensity.

She's squeezing the living hell out of Steve's hand and Tony still is apprehensive about delivering the baby. However it doesn't seem to matter much since Pepper is refusing to let Tony touch her. Steve tries to calm her down, but to no avail and finally it's Steve who bending down between her legs while Tony takes the full extreme pain on his hands.

Steve checks again and finds the head of the baby poking out. "They're crowning… your baby's ready to be delivered." Steve reaches in the diaper bag and pulls out a small bottle of hand sanitizer. He looks over at Tony, "Last chance."

Tony glances at Pepper who seems to be so out of it. "I-I don't care…" She whispers finally. "I just want this over with." Tony's smile brightens and hops into position as Steve gets back to Natasha and Pepper. Tony sanitizes his hands and grabs a blanket to put the child in when it comes out.

Steve addresses Pepper, "Okay, Pepper on the next contraction you're going to have to push as hard as you can." She nods her head tiredly and places her head on Steve's shoulder. It takes a while, but then the next contraction comes making Pepper's head pop up and her body to lean forward as she gives a hard push with all her energy.

Tony smiles when he sees the child slowly start coming out, the brown curly hair matted onto its tiny head. "Oh my god..." he whispers as his hand touch the back of the tiny head. Tony is overwhelmed with feelings when his hands slide under the tiny head to support it.

Tony glances up at Steve for confirmation and smiles when Steve nods his head in approval. "Make sure you support it at all times. And you've got to be prepared when it comes out all the way. Once the shoulders are free he or she will just slip out and you can't drop them." Tony nods his head and braces himself to catch the babe.

It seemed to go on for hours, Pepper nearly crying and cursing at Tony, crushing Steve's hand in her own and with Steve telling her to push after every surge of pain.

"The head is fully out Pep. Our baby is almost here, you're doing great. Just one more time, push!" Pepper pushed, letting out a shriek as her baby was born.

Steve beamed at her as he hears the child's cries fill the air. Tony grabbed a blanket wiping the baby off before tying the cord off with a piece of string and wrapping the new born baby girl in another towel.

Pepper's head falls back with a sigh of relief and she's sits there gazing at the squirming child in Tony's arms. Steve moves from Pepper's side to look at the baby in his friend's arms. "She's so beautiful." He whispers softly and he moves out of the way and helps Natasha stand from her spot to see the baby girl.

Natasha smiles down at the baby, "Fat." She comments, her hand coming down to press against her check. She presses a light kiss the new child's forehead and Pepper gives her a thankful smile and begins to nod off. Tony's about to wake her when Steve stops him.

"Let her… she deserves her rest. It's been a tiring day." Tony smiles and stares down at his daughter.

He's too overcome with emotions he doesn't hear the loud suck of breath come from the pregnant women next to him. But Steve does, "We're not done yet Tony, we've got another baby on the way." Tony looks up from his daughter and nods his head holding his baby tighter to his chest.

"What do I do?" He asks using the free hand, that isn't holding his daughter, to help keep Natasha steady and standing.

"Nothing… I'm doing everything because you're holding your daughter. Same as before. You keep her calm and I do everything until the others come. They're almost here and Natasha is close. Bruce and Clint will be here to see the birth." Steve says wrapping an arm around her torso to keep her standing. She smiles and nods her head.

The next hour found them doing everything possible to keep things moving; changing positions, laying down, sitting up, back down, and walking the circumference of the room several times. By this point, they had opted to stand in the middle of the room; Natasha's arms around Steve's neck, his hands positioned on her waist to keep her from falling, as they sway in a dance no one would call it, but them.

Natasha is having a difficult time trying to control the moans escaping from her lips as the pain increases. She doesn't remember the pain being this bad before, because surely Drake's delivery was less painful and faster. The hours seemed to drag on for Natasha.

What has only been hours felt like several as with each contraction, her moans would turn into muffled screams from burying her head into Steve's shoulder. Tony, respectfully keeping his attention on his baby girl, stays quiet for the labored women as she tries to give birth to her child.

Staring down at her, Steve starts observing her behavior now. Transitions is one of the hardest parts of labor and judging on how hard she's breathing, Steve knows it's taking its toll. He can sense the retching of her stomach and manages to grab a nearby basin before she empties the last contents of her stomach.

"I can't… take anymore." she chokes out as the need to vomit fades only to have another contraction in its place. Steve shakes his head, refusing to allow Natasha to give up, especially when they've gotten this far. He's her friend and he's going to help her get through this until the guys comes.

"Yes you can Nat." Natasha shakes her head breathing even heavier and leaning down, her finger nails digging into Steve's shoulder. One hand releases his shoulder and goes to her stomach breathing in and out.

"I can't do this... I can't do this! Ah! AH!" she winces and whimpers when another harsh kick hits her abdomen.

"Yes you can." He encourages, his hand rubbing small circles in her back as a form of comfort. "Just look at me and do what I do." He takes a deep breath in and out and she struggles to do the same. After a few long moments, the tension slowly calms and Steve feels her relax back against him.

She whimpers her hands finding Tony's free hand as she breaths along with Steve. "You can do it Nat." Steve whispers as he presses their foreheads together. "You've already made it this far, it won't be much longer till you have your baby in your arms." She says nothing only moans as she rests her head on Steve's shoulder and digs her slender fingers into his back and Tony's hand, her strength weakening every passing minute.

.

.

.

Clint screams in aggravation and, in his anger, hits the wheel of the ship. "We're not going to make it in time. I can't miss another birth; I already missed Drake."

Placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder, Bruce softly whispers, "Why don't you go find something to eat. I'll drive, you're too wound up right now."

Clint shakes his head and adds more speed, "I can't. We have to get there in time."

"Clinton, you are obviously troubled. Allow Banner and I navigate through these harsh winds for you. We'll get there in time to spear." Thor approaches with a sleeping Drake in his arms, whom they had stopped to get before going on their way. "Here, take your son and relax. A child can sense your emotions and begin to share these emotions with you; stay calm." Carefully and quickly, Thor transfer Drake to his father's arm and ushers Clint out of his seat. Bruce immediately takes his spot and Thor sits in the co-pilot seat. Without having another choice, Clint's shoulder slump forward and he goes to sit in the other room with his son. Looking back to see him gone, Thor leans forward and whispers softly, "Banner… do you believe we'll make it in time?"

Without removing his eyes from the view in front of him, Bruce lets out a long sigh and runs a hand through his hair. "To be honest Thor… I don't know. But I'm hopeful; you always have to be hopeful in any situation." Biting his bottom lip nervously, "I'm just glad Pepper and Natasha have Steve with them. He at least knows what to do. I'm just scared what missing another child's birth would do to Clint. He beat himself up for missing Drake's."

"Then make it, we shall."

Bruce wishes he could share Thor's optimism.

.

.

.

"Where is Clint!?" Natasha screams in between rapid breathes.

"I'm sure they're almost here," Steve says exchanging a worried glance with Tony. "Probably got caught in the snow storm… They'll be here Natasha."

To change the subject Tony looks over at Steve. "Is she close?" He asks taking a glance at his wife, who is now holding their daughter, fully awake, and watching Natasha with worried eyes.

"I don't know, I have to check. Can you take her for a moment?" Steve gently transfers Natasha from his arms to Tony's having him take her full weight. Tony shuffles under Natasha for a moment and Steve doesn't let her go until he's sure Tony can hold her. Natasha hardly seems to notice the change of partners, her hands clenching and relaxing at Tony's neck as the pains hit their peak.

"Steve…" she breathes looking around for him.

"I'm here Nat. Right here. I'm going to check for the baby okay, so don't be alarmed and don't be scared."

Once Tony has a good hold of her Steve cleans his hands and goes on his knees reaching a hand under her skirt. Natasha holds Tony tighter when she feels Steve's hand down there wincing softly. He shakes his head and sighs standing up, "Nothing."

Natasha groans rolling her eyes in annoyance. "You're getting close though Natasha. Pull through for, my estimations would be, about an hour, two at the most." Another groan. "You can do it Nat." Natasha, blindly, reaches a hand out for Steve and tries to move her body to him again. Upon realizing what she's doing Tony assists her and soon Natasha is back in Steve's hold again. "Just breathe and relax." Steve says softly rubbing her back "You're almost done." If Natasha wasn't in such pain right now, and standing, she's swear she'd be asleep because of Steve's soothing and comforting voice.

Pepper and Tony watch hopelessly as Steve tries to help Natasha through this. Tony sits beside Pepper and rests his head on her shoulder, "Clint where the hell are you?"

.

.

.

Natasha screams as an intense contraction rips through her, dropping her to her knees. As she falls, Steve is right behind her catching her before she falls completely over.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Pepper asks nervously as she tries to resist the urge to help, having never seen her friend in such a state. Steve hurries to examine her trying not to feel like a complete bastard as she shrieks. It doesn't take long to realize what's happening.

"She's complete." Steve says just as Clint, Bruce and Thor run through the door, the latter holding Drake.

"Clint!" Natasha sobs reaching past Steve and forgetting her pain, for just a second.

Clint and Bruce are at her side in an instant about to take her from Steve. When she feels him loosening her grip on Steve and Steve moving away she losses it. "NO!" Her grip tightens and she looks up to glare at Bruce who is moving Steve away. "He's… the only thing… keeping me calm! I want him to… deliver… our baby." She tells Clint pleading with him with her eyes. Everyone's eyes widen and all heads turn to Steve except Clint who continues staring at Natasha.

"Mama… Dada?" Drake asks starting to wake up. Thor holds him steady and firm with no difficulty as he begins to struggle.

"Everything is alright young Barton." He says in a surprising low and steady voice as he stares at the scene in front of him in confusion. He looks over at Bruce, "Is this what mid-guardian births usually look like? How new- children are normally brought into the world?"

"Only the special ones." Tony answers from the across the room winking at the demi- god. Everyone turns to glare at him and he's about to make a smart comment when Natasha screams again.

"Thor take Drake out of here now." Clint orders watching his wife, and holding her hand tightly.

"Come, let us play games and wait as your parents welcome home your new brother or sister." Drake huffs and crosses his arms as Thor walks back out of the building.

Bruce's hands start shaking and Steve notices and blocks Natasha's body from him. "You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment doctor? Help escort Pepper and her baby to the jet. Get her medical attention as soon as possible, food and water. We'll be there as soon as possible." Steve watches carefully as Bruce takes calming breaths before standing and walking over to Pepper and the baby. He carefully grabs the child from her and slowly escorts her out. "Do you think you can move?" Steve asks Natasha so they can move her to the jet. Her only response is a quick shake of her head. There'd be no moving her now.

Steve thinks quickly. "Clint," Clint doesn't respond, he seems to be out of it, in his own world. "Dear god, Clint!" Still no response. "Hawkeye!" Clint jumps out of his trance and looks at Steve responding to his battle name. Steve's lips turn upward and he has an idea in mind. "Since you're only responding to your battle name. This is a mission, and this is non- negotiable, so the goal is to do your best. Your co-agents here are us. Mission: Baby on the Way. Iron Man and you are to keep the Black Widow calm and relaxed. If she is to have complications during the birth process, you need to stay calm and help assist when I ask of your assistance. I am to deliver the baby in one piece and do what I can to ensure the baby's survival if a complication is to arise. You save the Black Widow, I save the child. Are we clear on the mission?" Tony nods holding back a laugh from the way Steve is phrasing the situation as a mission and Clint, who looks a lot calmer, shakes his head, his color coming back to normal.

Natasha would laugh, but she's too preoccupied at the moment. "Hawkeye, Iron Man, take the Widow by the shoulders and escort her body to the ground. Legs spread apart, upper body sitting straight up. Hawkeye I want you behind her to support. Iron Man on the side near the diaper bag holding her hand and in case I am in need of any supplies. Go!" The three men manage to get Natasha on the ground and obey Steve's orders exactly and soon they are in position.

By this time, she's no longer holding back and pushing hard, her pale face flushing red from the effort.

For the next hour, the four of them are working as one; each completely focused on the task at hand. Natasha almost seems to be in her own world and Tony, Clint and Steve are just manage to circle around it spurring her on to keep going.

Natasha falls back on Clint, sweat dripping down her forehead as Clint wipes at it with a cloth. "Tired…" she manages to say.

"I know," Clint whispers "But she or he is almost here." He says as Steve nudges her legs further apart for the baby. "You have to keep going."

But she shakes her head, too tired to go on. Steve casts a worried glance with Clint and Tony. The child is fine for the time being, but must be delivered soon.

"Come on Nat. You've made it this far, and it's so close to being over. Don't you want to see your son or daughter?" Steve coax, his hand resting under the child's head.

Her eyes are closed and everyone's wondering if she's listening until she gives a tired "Yes…" the sound barely above a whisper.

"Then just give me one more push and you'll have him." Steve says praying that she can last a little longer.

With a pained whimper, she nods and as she curls in on herself again with a grunt of effort, shoulders smoothly shift free and the newborn is quickly in Steve's hands screaming in protest. "It's a girl!" Steve shouts with excitement as he cleans off the child with a cloth. Before Steve manages to wrap it in a blanket, the first thing the child does is manage to pee on his shirt making the three around him laugh. He glares at them, coos at the child and wraps it up before passing it to Natasha taking off his shirt and swiftly putting on his jacket as fast as he could. Natasha stares down at her daughter as she speaks to her in a hushed tone.

Only the calmness does not last forever.

When Natasha gives out a gasp, her free hand resting on her still protruding stomach. Her eyes narrow then widen in realization. "There's another one." She whispers so quietly the others lean in to catch it. She repeats it louder as another pain hits her. "There's another one!"

Steve's eyes widen along with the other two and he looks down again. She was right… the other's head is there, right in front of Steve's eyes. He looks up, takes the child from her and passes her to Tony. "Hold her, we've got another one on the way." Steve sanitizes his hand again and gets in position waiting for the head to come completely out. Natasha, still in shock, doesn't push until a pain urges to her and she's leaning forward all the way, her head brushing against Steve's as she pushes as hard as she can.

It's all over within two minutes. Her heartbeat pounds so loudly in her ear that she almost misses what the gender is when Steve announces it as it lands in his hands.

"Another girl!" He shouts laughing proudly and grabbing the blanket Tony offers him. Steve does the same as before, clears her airways, cleans her up and wraps her in the blanket before it gets really cold.

"T-Two girls," Natasha asks weakly picking her head up from Clint to look at the new baby. A huge smile appears on her face as she reaches out to grab the new one from Steve. Steve happily passes over the screaming baby, but once it lands in its mother's arms, the screaming halts. Tony passes the other baby to Clint and both parents take the time to admire their new daughters. Steve catches the mistiness gather in Clint's eyes.

"I saw that!" Tony teases putting everything back in the bag laughing to himself.

Clint's smile is warm as his hand wipe his eyes. "You can't judge me, my daughters were just born!" Clint argues staring down at the baby girl in his arms. Tony says nothing.

.

.

.

"Three girls in one day. That's a lot."

"Sure is sir." Steve says standing in front of Fury's desk.

They just got back to SHIELD headquarters and Steve immediately when to Fury's office to sort out what happened.

Fury sits back in his chair staring up at the soldier. "And you delivered them yourself?" He asks with a hint of awe. Steve nods his head and admits,

"Not all of them. Tony delivered his daughter, I helped Natasha delivered her daughters."

Fury nods and clears his throat beginning to rearranging files on his desk to look like he's only asking for conversation "What their names?" Steve, seeing past the act, shakes his head and smiles.

"They named them on the way home. Tony, Clint…" Steve calls out the door. Tony and Clint enter the room, babies in their arms. Tony carrying his daughter and niece and Clint holding his other daughter. Tony, having difficulty carrying two babies at once, passes his daughter off to Steve.

"Director," Clint says getting his attention… "I am proud to present Anaiya Taylor Barton." Clint says raising the baby in his arms higher then nodding over to the baby in Tony's arm. "And that's Sarah Elizabeth Barton."

"And last, but certainly not least, my daughter…"

"Oh brother, I can't wait for this." Fury says sitting up straighter with a smirk on his face.

Tony rolls his eyes and nods to the baby in Steve's arms. "She's Paris Natalie Stark."

There's a moment's pause before the director nods, "That's actually a good name Stark."

"Director, he didn't pick that name. Pepper did. Tony wanted something like Antonia or Toni"

Fury shudders and nods his head, "Tell Pepper she did the right thing. We don't need two Tony's running around here." Tony pouts and turns leaving triumphantly without a second glance and Clint follows after laughing. Steve's about to leave when Fury stops him. "Captain." Steve looks at Fury over his shoulder and Fury gives him a smile. "You did good Cap. That will be all. Dismissed." Steve nods his head and leaves the room holding Paris close to him as he travels his way down to the medical center.

Upon entering, Steve takes a moment to admire the two women chatting idly with each other along with Jane, Darcy. Tony and Clint go to their respective wives after Tony gives Sara Elizabeth back to Natasha. Steve looks down at Paris and chuckles. "You got a weird family kid. Enjoy it." He then hears footsteps down the hall. Turning he sees Drake and Thor running down the hallway, Thor chasing Drake and both laughing. They run past Steve almost knocking him over.

Immediately, Jane and Natasha scold the two boys. "Thor you could've knocked Steve and Paris over!" Thor looks behind him to see Steve who he had not seen before.

"My apologies Captain, I did not see you before. Young Drake and I were playing a game you mortals call Tag here. It is quite enjoyable." Steve chuckles and nods his head.

"It's alright Thor." He crosses the room and passes Paris to Tony and takes a seat beside Natasha's bed. Natasha crosses her arm and looks at Drake. He stares up at her with an innocent face, sighing after a moment and turning to Steve.

"I sorry Uncle Steve. I don't mean it, I prwmise." Steve nods his head in acceptance and leans his head back. Soon enough everyone hears a soft snore coming from the super solider.

"Poor Steve, he's exhausted." Jane says draping a blanket over him.

"Who knew boys could be so adorable when they slept!?" Darcy gushes after noticing Clint fall asleep beside Natasha. She glances back and forth between the Captain and the archer giggling to herself and taking a picture. "This is so going on face book."

"What is this Book of Face you speak of Darcy? The first time I was exiled from Asgard and brought down here, you told me to smile and said it was to go on this… Facebook as I was eating these delicious things you can poptarts." Thor asks looking at her. Darcy giggles and takes his hand pulling him out of the room.

"There are a lot of things I need to teach you."

"Oh God." Jane says getting up and walking after the two.

"Wait for me!" Drake yells jumping down from Clint's lap and running after them. Natasha laughs and looks around the room before staring down at the baby in her arms. "What an adventure huh little one?... Mama loves you and so does daddy."

.

.

.

THE END (:

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the second addition to "He's Coming Now" (: I just had to do another one and I couldn't wait to post it up. Review, favorite, or follow!

Feedback would be much appreciated. Much L.O.V.E to all of you!

Michael's Dirty Diana


End file.
